<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Do You Even Like Me? by UnapologeticallyMeatwad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093443">Why Do You Even Like Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad'>UnapologeticallyMeatwad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clueless Bisexuals, Drakken is Shego's adopted father, F/F, Fluff, Kim and Shego are both 17, Prom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, takes place during so the drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush on Kim Possible is embarrassing. Shameful. Career ending. It’s just not okay.</p>
<p>But looking at her right now? Shego can’t help herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Possible/Shego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a crush on Kim Possible is embarrassing. Shameful. Career ending. It’s just not okay.</p>
<p>But looking at her right now?  Shego can’t help herself.</p>
<p>
  <span>Drakken’s plan is simple: Lure Kim Possible away to her silly frilly Prom Night with a boyfriend that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>a minion planted by Drakken, giving Drakken free reign to take over the world, and the whole time something has just been </span>
  <em>
    <span>gnawing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Shego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kim’s boyfriend. He’s just, like, such an asshole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such</span>
  </em>
  <span> an asshole. She deserves better. Much better. Like her. Except as a girlfriend. Drakken should have planted Shego as the fake girlfriend, but no, that’d be sad. She could never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s waiting in the shadows right now, Kim is in her battlesuit. She thinks she’s rescuing her boyfriend, Eric, actually Synthodrone 901, from Drakken’s clutches, but he’s about to betray her. He’s going to break her heart, and it’s not cool. Kim was just panting moments ago, bruised and bloodied from her last fight with an armada of ninjas, and now her face is lighting up with unrivaled joy. She’s running to wrap her arms around her fake boyfriend’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she looks happy. Kim </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be happy. So Shego makes the choice, and she blows Eric open through the stomach. Kim screams, Ron screams, and Eric screams. Shego sprints up to where the three of them are, holding her hands in the air as green acid pours out of Eric and he promptly deflates to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim looks at Shego, wrinkles under her eyes. Her chest is heaving again, jaw clenched, she’s in shock probably. “What… just happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego takes a deep breath. Drakken’s going to kill her when he finds out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego really doesn’t like defeating her boss—er, Dad, Drakken’s her dad—but she does enjoy seeing Kim’s satisfaction and relief when the whole operation goes boom. As the cops drag Doctor D off, Shego walks up to him and holds the police van’s doors open. “Dude, that plan was seriously messed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drakken just looks away, so wounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll break you out in a week,” Shego whispers, and that gets his attention. “But we need to talk about boundaries, this was over the line. Okay, ciao.” She struts off to where Kim and Ron were just standing and—well, it’s just Ron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Kimmie?” Shego asks, feeling sort of awk around just the Buffoon, and maybe a little self-conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just explaining what happened to the police,” Ron gestures over to Kim doing just that. “They, uh, don’t really get why they aren’t arresting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, heh heh. And tee-bee-ache, Sheegs—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not interested in developing a bound with this dope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—okay okay, worth a shot, but I don’t really get it either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego frowns. What is she supposed to say? Well, probably the truth? No, no, that’s weird. Super weird. No thanks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just, uh, ya know, this plan just seemed kinda messed up. I feel uncomfortable being involved in something that would hurt Kimmie like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron blinks. “I’ve just never seen you be so soft, Shego. What’s your deal, man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snaps. “Hey man, chill out, I got my own biz, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course Ron doesn’t leave it there. So. Annoying. She needs to be cool though, this guy is Kimmie’s best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just sayin’. I mean like, you beat Kim up all the time, why was tonight different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego’s jaw clenches. She can’t hold it in. “Because he was messing with her head you idio—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kim cuts in between them, touching both of their chests to push them back. “Oops, bad touch, Shego, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Kim just touched Shego’s boobs by accident. Maybe Kim is a little too comfy with her. Kinda weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Kim continues, “I don’t know what you’re fighting about but calm down, both of you, okay? Tonight’s a good night, I… really really want tonight to be fun somehow. That sucked so much, and… you guys feel me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron looks at Shego darkly and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego sighs. “Well, I hope you guys have fun at your Prom thing tonight, I’m gonna head out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim frowns suddenly, wrinkles forming in her forehead, voice getting quiet and small. “Oh? Oh, that’s, that’s okay I guess. Yeah, you had a rough night, betraying your dad and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego feels so confused. Why is Princess disappointed? Weirdo. Kim </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes things harder than they need to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron slips in. “Kim, so uh, this is gonna sound so dumb, but me and Shego were arguing about</span>
  <em>
    <span> just that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crazy, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were?” Kim raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were?” Shego says at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Ron cries out, throwing an arm around Kim’s shoulders. “See, Shego here thinks that you can’t go to Prom if you don’t go to high school, and I’m telling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prom is for everybody</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who cares if you’re homeschooled by a mad scientist? If you chillin’ like the Ron-dog, you can</span>
  <em>
    <span> totes </span>
  </em>
  <span>come!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego could slap him. Why is he doing this? Wasn’t he pissed at her a second ago? Why did he change his mind?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh cute,” Kim’s smile crinkles her cheeks, but not too much, like she’s holding something back. “Well, yeah, you can come to Prom with us then, Shego.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No getting out of it now. Ugh. No, fuck this, she’s Shego! She can be an asshole, it’s like expected of her and stuff—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, um,” Kim blushes again, fidgeting with her palms. “I want to rephrase that. I was wondering… if you could… um… heh, come to Prom with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Specifically.” There’s an intense uptone as she finishes, like she’s so scared of asking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait wait wait wait wait wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego steps forward and points right at Kim. “You…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kim says primly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...want to go… to Prom. The dance thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego does the same exact uptone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This whole thing is just so awkward. Like first off, they ain’t even riding to prom in a car. They are all crammed together on this stupid scooter with Stoppable at the wheel, and they all have to hold each other’s sides like it’s a conga line. Shego likes the idea of holding Kim’s hips, or better yet, having Kim hold hers, but like, no no no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim should hate Shego. This is dumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there’s the matter of the dress. Apparently Shego can’t just wear her evil catsuit to prom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stop at a near empty thrift store in a small town along the way, with Ron waiting at the door, beating his foot like a rabbit, staring at his watch and putting on a show. “Five minutes ladies!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s kinda endearing though. Shego grabs at the first thing she sees that it’s in her size, she doesn’t even really know what color it is. “This is good, let’s—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, hold on, sailor,” Kim chides, digging her whole body into the circular rack, hips sticking out and bopping up and down with her voice. “Why are you rushing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, it’s just a dress,” Shego shrugs. “It’s not a big deal to me, and hey—it’s pink, my favori—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim’s hips stop bopping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—okay okay, I can’t wear red, totally clashes with my skin,” Shego sighs, putting it back. “We need to hurry though, Princess. Prom ain’t all night—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim jumps out of the rack with five dresses balanced on arm. “Okay then, go go go go go go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go through the dresses pretty fast, with Kim waiting outside the dressing room stall.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One minute one minute!” Ron claps his hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One minute, okay. Shego can deal with that. She only got through four dresses, but that’s fine. Number 3 is black and cool and cheap, totally good enough for Prom. But before she can even get out of the stall with Number 3 in hand, Kim grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her back into the booth. It actually kind of makes Shego laugh, Kim is just like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> intense over this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Kim asks, hands gripping Shego’s shoulders like twin vices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, you crack me up sometimes,” Shego chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Kim blushes. “A-anyways, I wanted to say I really want you to try on this last one, it’s kind of my favorite and I know you’ll look so cute in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego slumps and puts on a very serious face. “Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim just pouts and aaaaah! It’s so cute, dammit. Serious face always works on Dad. “Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll try on—” She picks up the final dress, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty damn cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s dark green with a cute floral print all over it, and very soft looking but—ugh, it’s one of these dumb zip-ups with the button on top. “—no no no, Princess. We got less than a minute to get out of here and those things take </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron can shove it and give us an extra minute, he’s just being silly,” Kim says, picking up the dress. “Um, and—it’s—it’s not that bad if you have, someone, h-helping you. Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego blushes lime when she’s embarrassed, which makes Kim laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that comes to mind is she’s down for it as long as she gets to see Kim change too, but like, that’s dirty. And</span>
  <em>
    <span> way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too forward. Because, ya know, this is their first date and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—no no no! This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a date. This. Is. Platonic. Yeah. Kim only asked for Shego specifically because she knows Shego’s a better dancer than Naco Boy over there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, that’s fine. Just be quick, alright?” Shego sighs and Kim squeaks with excitement, moving fast. Thankfully, Kim spends no time ogling, she’s very focused on getting Shego into this dress in the most comfortable way possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s still kind of weird being in just her underwear in this cold room for precious seconds, with some hyper girl blurring around her body. But Kim is just so respectful, it makes her feel so… so… safe? Kim needs to stop, because Shego is just so smitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it’s done, Kim spins Shego over to the mirror and—wow. This dress is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s sleeveless, which shows her well-toned arms, and it cuts off really low, showing some serious leg. The dark green brights out her skin tone in a very spectacular way, the floral print masking it enough that it’s not too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And… it has </span>
  <em>
    <span>pockets</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shego finds herself smiling and gently elbows Kim. “Alright, you win, Possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s so… loud. Lights are flashing, music is booming, and people are sweating. Everyone’s on their feet dancing and Shego just feels so… out of place. Like sure, she’s crashed supervillain parties before and they were way more rad, but she knows literally none of these people aside from Kim. (Ron doesn’t count.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not even acknowledging the fact that she’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kim. Sure Kim has been really nice to her tonight, but like, this could just be vengeance. Ron argued with her, Kim is probably still upset over Eric, maybe neither of them forgave Shego and they’re just playing her up, getting her all soft and shit. They’re smiling at her because they’re holding in laughter. Ha ha, Shego has a crush on Kim, so funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a strain on Shego’s arm and she dimly looks up to see Kim holding her hand, looking back with so much concern. Because her dumb scheme is falling apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Kim asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego swallows and thinks for a moment. She just stopped her Dad from taking over the world with his greatest plan ever—because a sad face from Kim makes her weak at the knees. It’s happening again too, Shego’s crumpling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well not this time, baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought you could fool me, didn’t you?” Shego sneers, eyes narrowing into slits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” Kim gets closer and Shego immediately backs up. At least Kim takes the hint and drops the hand hold. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? D-did I make you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop the act, Princess. Your vengeance is done. I look like an idiot. See ya.” She turns on her heel and peaces the fuck out, taking long strides under these dumb balloon arches, the music fading more and more. She stops at the edge of the campus and looks back, cursing herself for looking back. She kinda wants Kim to chase after her. But no one is coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes her heels off and finds somewhere to sit so she can think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego ends up in a forest clearing, sitting on wet leaves, back to a tree trunk. Everywhere else was covered in fallen Li’l Diablo bots that will get picked up tomorrow probably. Just seeing them pisses her off so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego thinks for a moment and feels blind fury, and she doesn’t want to go there, not in a forest. She feels her arms twitching as they try to hold back her power, but it’s coming. She’s sparking and glowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moves fast, setting up a bonfire that won’t catch on anything and start a forest fire after using her powers to dry it out, and gets it burning with her plasma. It’s kinda cool seeing the green light illuminate the clearing a little. She leans back and still—her thoughts just go to anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she screams, or rather, she roars into the night and pounds the bark behind her, smudging the eyeliner Kim put on for her. Damn. She wanted to take a picture of that, no one’s ever done her makeup before and… no, it was probably dumb makeup to make her look dumb and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaves rustle. Shego jumps to her feet, power springing to her hands and without even thinking she lobs the plasma bolts—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—diverting them at the last second as she realizes who is standing by her. The plasma hits the leaves. Thankfully, they don’t catch because of how damp it is out here. But there’s Kim, illuminated in neon green, hugging herself, Ron’s mission outfit layered over her sparkling blue dress (the dress’s fabric pushes out from the waist of the cargo pants). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How fucking long have you been following me?” Shego snaps. “Go away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim flinches. “I will if you want me to. And um, I don’t know, a while? I wanted to make sure you were safe… I guess I—I guess I messed up. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego falls back to the ground and grumbles. “You can get closer, it’s fine. You’re probably cold, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kim nods, sitting a full two feet away from Shego. “Ron explained it to me a little bit, he said that he thinks that kinda stuff too, about people making fun of him by pretending to like him. But that’s not… c-can I get closer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego groans and allows it. Kim scuttles over and slides in next to her, relaxing immediately. Even in this dumb outfit she must have thrown together in ten seconds, she’s still pretty cute. It’s the distress in her eyes. It’s becoming quickly apparent to Shego that she really screwed the pooch on this one, but she doesn’t know how to, like, own up to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault,” Kim continues. “I haven’t been direct with you at all because I’m nervous, and I can see how—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Shego says in a husky tone, and takes Kim’s hand very tentatively. This time she wants to appreciate Kim’s touch. “Shit, you’re freezing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim nods, and Shego notices how her teeth chatter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me hold you for a second, I can warm you up enough so you can stomach getting out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim nods and slumps into Shego’s arms. They stay like this for a while, not saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a place where we can go,” Kim mutters when she feels alright. “To talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bueno Nacho is definitely in disrepair after the Li’l Diablo bots were destroyed, but hey, the heating works. Kim slips out of the black turtleneck and sits in one of the booths, quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego sits across her, not really sure what to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shego, I asked you to come to Prom with me because… I like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego looks up. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kim repeats. “I mean, you’re funny. You always seem like you’re in control of your life, you’re super smart probably. And I think—you’re fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun,” Shego repeats. “I don’t get it. How am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whenever we fight, you have fun, I have fun, it’s a good time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego draws back. That’s true. She never fights Kim with the intention of destroying her, she just wants it to be a show. It’s really cool seeing the shit Kim can pull off when pushed to her limit and beyond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego clutches her elbows and looks away. “I like that when someone punches you down, you always get back up. I wish I could do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim sighs. “You could get up right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego snorts. “This is so dumb, we’re both sitting here, like,” her voice deepens into a typical dumb idiot impression. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you because you have pretty hair, and I like you because you’re good at running</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like what are we, ten years old?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim giggles. There she is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego looks back with a wry smile. “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Kim flushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego raises an eyebrow playfully, and purses her lips. “So do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me or </span>
  <em>
    <span>like like </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Kim’s cheeks glow even brighter. “I think I made it kinda obvious—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego gets up with a burst of energy and takes Kim’s hand, pulling her out of her seat and catching her against her chest, Kim’s head bent up towards Shego who looks down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s dance, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prom is so fun the second go around. It’s Shego’s first time having fun at a party without needing to drink anything. Kim just has this energy that keeps her going. She dances so hard, and her moves are so sloppy it’s hilarious, but she just loves doing it. And Shego likes dancing with her and laughing along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron even cuts in a few times, doing some really dumb nerd shit, like the Charleston. Usually, Shego would be pissed but like, it’s just fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only gets nervous when the slow dance music comes on. They both reach for the other’s lower back and blush. Kim moves her hand up and grabs onto Shego’s shoulder, squeezing in close to her as they slow spin around, guided by the sway of their hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s impossible to ignore Kim now, she’s literally in her face, consuming her vision, and staring at her so dreamily. It’s maddening, and making her sweat. So Shego just goes for it, she moves in and kisses Kim so softly. It’s electric, it feels so good and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim slips away after a few seconds and their foreheads slide together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Shego asks, a little concerned.  “I misread, I’m sorry, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need a second,” Kim takes in a very theatrical breath and looks back at Shego with light in her eyes. “It’s been a long night. Let’s keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim gently comes in and kisses Shego, again and again and again and it’s so unreal. Any minute now, it feels like Shego’s going to wake up, but the dream just keeps on going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, so corny. Kim really brings that out in Shego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the song starts to fade and the lights flicker back on, Shego leans into Kim’s ear and whispers. “So my Dad is kind of in jail now? His mooks are probably mad at me, would it be okay if I crash with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego waits on Kim’s bed while Kim meets with her parents downstairs. Kim figured that bringing a supervillain into the household might make things complicated. Apparently her Dad is like, super protective. So Shego busts in through the window and waits like Kate Winslet does in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just with her clothes on. She feels like it’s a funny bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Kim slips into the bedroom and shuts the door behind her, locking it, and gasping in relief before she even notices Shego. “You’re so precious..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim rolls onto the bed besides her, voice dropping to a whisper. “This is going to be really complicated, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego gives it a second, appreciating the concern on Kim’s face, how she bites her lip and her eyes brow knit together. Finally, she whispers back. “Whatever. We’ll make it work. Yo, do you have some jim jams I can borrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kim gets off the bed and digs into one of her drawers, coming back out with some sweatpants and a tank top. She tosses them over in a neat pile. “Bathroom’s down the—oh right, you’re a stowaway. Um. We can just change in here I guess, uh, no peeking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later they’re both wrapped up in bed together. Shego feels sort of cheated; Kim’s wearing this super cute flannel get-up that makes Shego want to start kissing her again, but no, definitely not in bed, and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. They need to take this slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so surreal,” Kim says, lips just inches from Shego’s. “I… never thought you’d be here in my room like this, as my, um, girlfriend. I’m really happy, today was like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>shitty. But somehow this was the best night of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shego finds herself smiling like a dope and shakes it off fast, tickling Kim’s chin. “Better get used to it, Sunshine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim smiles and closes her eyes, nestling closer to Shego, one of her legs slipping between Shego’s, one of her hands intertwining with Shego’s somewhere. Her lips smack a few times and she dozes off so peacefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim breathes so softly, and is just so cuddly. Shego always kinda knew Princess would be like this, but… it’s bizarre laying across her living it. This shouldn’t be happening. Shego was part of a scheme that night to break Kim’s soul. Regardless of what Kim will eventually say to justify it, Shego is accountable to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she also earned this. She made Kim happy, and Kim feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her. Well, Shego kinda feels safe around her too. She chances resting one of her arms around Kim’s back in a hug, and lays back, knees drawing in slowly as she dozes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a gift,” Shego whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to her horror, Kim mumbles back with a manic yet cute grin. “I know. Still awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh. Heh heh. Heh. Great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Kim pulls Shego in and kisses her, noticeably restraining from going too hard. “Go to sleep… we’re okay… we’re safe with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Shego believes that. She really does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rests easy that night, and many more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus Scene!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Drakken sweats as he settles into a chair in his evil, evil lair. Shego stands before him, with Kimberly Ann Possible curled up on the table besides her. (Feet on the table?! Ridiculous.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is worse than being on trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego starts boldly. “So Kimmie here—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Kim waves as if Drakken doesn’t know her, then goes back to ogling Shego. Drakken will have to tell Shego later that Kimberly Ann is being </span>
  <em>
    <span>predatory</span>
  </em>
  <span> towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—we’re dating now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Drakken snaps. “Wait, since—since—</span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, girlfriends, and we’re gonna have to change a couple things around here so we don’t ever hurt Kimmie again,” Shego pulls out a sheet of paper that unfurls and crashes into the floor. “First off, no more death traps. No more laser grids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes on and on, rattling off more and more requirements. Drakken is really sweating now. This is just so much to take in! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mooks are no longer allowed to fight Kimmie,” Shego says a little suavely, blowing a kiss to Kim. “That right rests solely in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Drakken sputters. “How—who then? Buffoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Buffoon,” Shego nods, “Kim says he could use the initiative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Kim gives an over-the-top shrug. “He could use the initiative!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t—okay,” Drakken squeezes the bridge of his nose. “How am I supposed to take over the world, no scratch that, apparently I am never going to take over the world now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bummer,” Kim drawls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyergh, so mean,” Drakken pouts. “How am I going to keep track of all these restrictions—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we hired a lawyer,” Shego grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A LAWYER?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sort of </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lawyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Hank Perkins struts into the room with a puffed out chest, yanks the contract away from Shego, and immediately goes for a handshake with Dr. Drakken. “Hello Doctor Lipsky, I’m Hank Perkins, your new Big Time Villainy Consultant. I’ll be overviewing all of your schemes from now to ensure that Kim Possible is never at risk of serious harm. Just sign here, here, here, aaaaaand... here, good boy. Ciao!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, Drakken looks to Shego and Kim who are definitely about to make out. “So, wh-what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re allowed to fight each other,” Shego grins from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we like fighting each other,” Kim goes nose-to-nose with his daughter and—yep—oof, Drakken has to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s beyond livid and yet—he has to fight off smiling like a goof, so he storms off so he can get all giddy and fidget and skip about. Because his daughter is</span>
  <em>
    <span> happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that to him, is far more important than taking over the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. : ) Next chapter is just a bonus scene done in the style of the end tags in Season 4.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>